


What If I Never Love Again?

by karyv_mp



Series: Moving On [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, F/M, Season 3, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyv_mp/pseuds/karyv_mp
Summary: Based on the song “All I Ask” by Adele, this is set on Season 3 where Gladys is back in town and FP and Alice are figuring out what’s going to happen with them.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Moving On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802956
Kudos: 4





	What If I Never Love Again?

"I will leave my heart at the door, I won't say a word, they've all been said before you know"

He is at her house, it's already dark outside but he needs to talk to her, he knows that the kids are having a sleepover at the Pembrooke, so they can talk without an interruption. He knows he need to be honest with her but he doesn't know what he's going to say.

"So why don't we just play pretend, like we're not scared of what is coming next, or scared of having nothing left"

She knows that Gladys is back in town, trying to play the perfect wife game and wanting to have her family back together, she knows that he's there for a reason, but she needs to hear it directly from him.

"Look, don't get me wrong, I know, there is no tomorrow"

She knows that there is no tomorrow for them, there's no way he will choose her over his family.

"All I ask is if this is my last night with you, hold me like I'm more than just a friend"

They wanted to see each other one more time, one last time, even if they didn't say those words out loud, they both knew deep down that this would be the last time.  
They were supposed to be talking, but the minute she closes the front door, his lips are on hers, his hands pulling her waist to his body to keep her close, her hands wrap around his neck trying to make that kiss last forever.

"Give me a memory I can use, take me by the hand while we do what lovers do"

He picks her up and carries her to her bedroom, they get rid of their clothes as fast as they can, they will make each minute count. And soon they are becoming one...

"It matters how this ends, cause what if I never love again?"

They are reaching that magnificent end, her nails scratching his back more and more each time he moves the right way, his hands gripping her hips tighter and tighter as their lips never left each other's. Tonight they want to prolong that moment forever...  
He collapses on top of her, she has her eyes shut gripping his hair for dear life, both out of breath...

"I don't need your honesty, it's already in your eyes, and I'm sure my eyes they speak for me"

They are laying beside each other, he's caressing her waist with his fingers and she is running her fingers through his beard. They are looking into each other's watery eyes.  
"I'm sorry" he's the first one who breaks the silence "It's okay" she gives him a small smile, tears spilling from their eyes now. 

He pulls her body closer and wraps his arms around her more firmly, he buries his face in the crock of her neck as she rests her head on his chest.

They wanted to say so many things to each other...  
He wanted to say how much he loves her, how much she means to him, how he's only doing this for his kids.  
She wanted to say how much she loves him, that he is the love of her life, that their son is alive, that she's working with him.  
But they didn't say anything...

"No one knows me like you do, and since you're the only one that matters, tell me who do I run to?"

It's like they are saying goodbye at each other without words, their connection is not only physical but mental too. They know each other from head to toe, that's why there are no words needed in that moment.

"Let this be our lesson in love"

She lifts her head from his chest so she can look at him "We knew that there's always something against us being together, but at least we had fun while it last" she chuckles softly, tears never leaving her eyes "It's like the universe is trying to tell us that we don't belong with each other, but hey! you are going to live on Elm Street! You always dreamed about living in this street when you were younger."

"That was our dream" he says "And we fulfilled it, but not together" she says and wipes his tears from his cheeks.

"Let this be the way we remember us"

He cups her face in his hands and join their lips again, if this was going to be the last night they will share together, then it will be a night that they'll remember for the rest of their lives.

He rolls her onto her back as he hovers her, their lips never breaking contact. He grabs her hands and pins her above her head intertwining their fingers as they become one again.

"I don't wanna be cruel or vicious, and I ain't asking for forgiveness"

They are making love again, too afraid to open their eyes and see all the love they really feel for each other...  
He wanted to tell her that he doesn't want to stop seeing her, that he wants to hold her every night, but he knows that she doesn't deserve that, to feel that she's just a warm body for him, when the truth is that she is his soulmate.

"All I ask is if this is my last night with you, hold me like I'm more than just a friend"

They end up falling asleep in each other's arms, waking up in the same position, he wakes up first, nuzzling his nose in her hair, trying to remember her essence forever, he starts pecking little kisses in her shoulder knowing that this is going to be the last time they are like this...together.

She wakes up feeling his lips on her skin and turns around to see his face and smiles a little, he rests his forehead against hers.

"Give me a memory I can use, take me by the hand while we do what lovers do"

He pecks a kiss on her lips, she grabs his face and kisses him again, fighting against the tears that want to fall from her eyes, his grip on her waist tighten.

They pull away from each other, he looks at her and open his mouth to say something but she puts her fingers on his lips "Don't...I know" she says and cups his face with her hands.

She knows that if he says anything she will break apart in front of him and she doesn't want that, she wants to be strong, she knows that he deserves to give his family a try, and she is so proud of him for the man he become, even if she's not the one by his side.

"It matters how this ends"

They spend a few more minutes sharing kisses and then they get dressed and she walks him to the door.  
He's about to open the door but he turns around and pulls her into a tight embrace, her arms wrapped around his waist, as if she's afraid to let him go, because that's exactly what's going to happen, she is letting him go...

"Cause what if I never love again?"

They pull away a little, tears falling from their eyes, he cups her face and gives her a soft kiss on her lips, swallowing the lump in his throat "Take care Alice" he says as he runs his thumb through her cheek "You too FP" she says giving him a small smile.

He kisses her forehead and they break their embrace, his hand trailing from her cheek to her hand, grabbing it firmly. He takes a deep breath and let's go of her hand, he smiles at her and with that he walks out the door.

The moment she sees his truck driving away, she breaks down, it hurts her so much watching him go, it hurts her that she is never going to be his first choice, but she can't be selfish, she knows his kids deserve to have a happy family and she knows very well that a parent is capable of anything when it comes to their kids.

He isn't any better, his tears never stopped and he keeps slamming his hand in the steering wheel. He had promised to himself that he wasn't going to hurt Alice again and that's exactly what he did...

They are incapable of loving someone else the way they love each other, both afraid that they'll never get over each other, and maybe they don't have to, maybe the day will come when they can be together again...maybe...


End file.
